


Spreads Like Flames

by thereisafire



Category: Tiger and Bunny
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisafire/pseuds/thereisafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu and Barnaby are confronted with their toughest foe, sex pollen. Sex pollen wins. No one really objects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spreads Like Flames

**Author's Note:**

> First draft was originally posted on the kink meme, for [this prompt](http://t-and-b-anon.livejournal.com/524.html?thread=1804#t1804), with the title "Give Me Fire".

_I've got the fuel but the fuel got me,  
Burning me up when it fires again. _\- "The Fuel" - Sneaker Pimps

\------

The camera crew has left, and Kotetsu's done for the day. Barnaby still has four minutes left, and he's painstakingly returning all the cargo containers they've knocked over to their former positions. The vines did the most damage to him before he took out their controller, and the front of his suit is covered in deep gouges from the thorn spikes. Barnaby makes an irritated noise, and tosses the crumpled front plate of his helmet to the ground.

Kotetsu inspects his suit - good, no damage, at least he won't have to deal with the company this time round. He imagines Barnaby explaining the state of his costume to the passive-aggressive costumer, and sniggers quietly to himself. Barnaby's shifting of the cargo containers seems to have kicked up some dust, and the first sneeze is followed by a flurry of quick sneezes. Barnaby doubles over, and Kotetsu approaches him to see if he needs any help.

"Oi, Bunny, you okay? Quit moving those crates and let's get outta here."

There's no response from Barnaby, but he's fumbling for his suit's release latch. He probably keeps a flowery handkerchief in his undersuit or something. Barnaby steps out of the suit, gasping for air, and Kotetsu hopes that Barnaby isn't on the verge of an asthma attack. There's some dust on his face and in his hair - it looks like he's been dusted with glitter. His eyelids are lowered, as if he can't bear to look at Kotetsu, and his whole body is tense. He's dripping with sweat, and his cheeks are flushed, his lips redder than usual.

"Hey...what's wrong?"

That's when Barnaby lunges forward and tackles him to the ground.

The back of Kotetsu's suit grinds against the concrete - fuck, more bitching from the company - and Barnaby is crawling on him, fingers scrabbling on the smooth surface of his suit. He hisses through his teeth as he fumbles with the catch on Kotetsu's helmet, and finally manages to get it to release, drawing Kotetsu into a searing kiss, using his superstrength to hold him down. The joints on the suit creak and strain as Kotetsu struggles to get away, but Barnaby is too intent on what he wants, devouring Kotetsu's mouth with his teeth and his tongue, grinding his body against the hard planes of Kotetsu's suit.

Barnaby pulls back from the kiss to gasp for air. He shakes his head unthinkingly, and a cloud of glitter drifts towards Kotetsu.

Kotetsu breathes in, and suddenly everything seems so _hot._

Maybe Barnaby had the right idea - of course anyone would want to remove their suit in this sweltering heat - and he scrabbles for the release latch, sighing in relief as the suit clatters to the ground. Barnaby kicks the suit to one side, and they'll have hell to pay for this later, but Kotetsu doesn't care, he just needs someone to touch him. Barnaby's rubbing his crotch against Kotetsu's thighs, making small needy noises, and Kotetsu shifts positions, spreading his legs so Barnaby can straddle him. Barnaby leans in, peeling off the domino mask from Kotetsu's face, and licks the sweat off his nosebridge with a long stroke of his tongue.

Barnaby doesn't wear a mask, so Kotetsu reaches for the zipper of his undersuit and yanks it down to reveal his bare chest. It seems perfectly natural to latch his teeth onto Barnaby's dusky nipples, and clearly Barnaby likes it too from the moaning noises that he's making. There's more dust shimmering on his collarbone, and Kotetsu switches targets, licking instead of biting - it doesn't taste like anything, but it fills him with even more heat, makes his cock stiffen at the slightest touch, and Barnaby whimpers, tilting his head back, exposing his bare throat. His lips are swollen, parted with need, and he's making breathless little gasps.

Kotetsu can feel his rock-hard cock rubbing against the slick fabric of his undersuit, dripping with pre-come, needing friction, needing more, and Barnaby seems to be suffering from the same problem. Kotetsu, being a helpful guy, pulls the zipper of Barnaby's undersuit all the way down, easing it off his body, pausing to run his hands across Barnaby's pale thighs. The undersuit finally comes off, and Barnaby's lying on the ground, chest heaving, thighs trembling, completely vulnerable. Barnaby's cock is right there, hard and ready, and Barnaby's hips are thrusting futilely into the air, inviting him to do whatever he wants.

Kotetsu's head is spinning, and Barnaby's body seems like the only solid thing around, the only thing that's real, so he reaches out to stroke Barnaby’s silky skin. Barnaby's lust-dazed now, too gone on his touch to think straight, and doesn't object when Kotetsu repositions him. His golden hair is beaded with sweat, curling at the ends, and his eyes are half-lidded. His tongue darts out to lick his lips, and he lets out a soft, low moan. It sounds like Kotetsu's name. It's slightly worrying when Barnaby isn't even coherent enough to call him "old man", but he can't bring himself to consider the implications, his body is burning and he needs relief.

Kotetsu wraps his lips around Barnaby's cock, paying particular attention to its base, and Barnaby _wails_. There's no other word for the sound. Barnaby's hips thrust against Kotetsu, and his cock feels so right in Kotetsu's mouth, all hot and stiff and ready for him to do whatever he wants to it. Barnaby's already on the edge, and Kotetsu can't bring himself to tease him. He does it hard and fast, keeping a steady rhythm, sucking hard, and his jaw aches but the pain is lost in the sheer heat surrounding him, and Barnaby's body is shaking with sheer want, and -

Barnaby's back arches, his hips jerk against Kotetsu, and Kotetsu swallows around him.

Kotetsu's head feels a little clearer now, his body feels less heated, but he's still so horny, and his cock is still so hard, and Barnaby's taste is still lingering in his mouth. He licks his lips, and reaches down to his fly so he can jerk off and maybe think clearer, but Barnaby grabs his wrist before he can take hold of his cock, holding him still. He's biting his lip, and it seems like he's trying to concentrate on something, like he's remembering how to speak.

"Don't...don't move, old man," Barnaby whispers, as he struggles to find the zipper on Kotetsu's undersuit, unzipping it and sliding it off Kotetsu's sweat-soaked body so he can nuzzle Kotetsu's chest, inhale Kotetsu's scent. Beads of sweat drip onto his hand, and Barnaby licks them off, then nips the skin of Kotetsu's muscular shoulder.

By the time Barnaby gets to Kotetsu's hips he loses patience, yanking the slick black undersuit down, and there's a strange snapping noise from the fabric but Kotetsu can't bring himself to care. Barnaby's breath is warm on his crotch, his cock is in Barnaby's mouth, and Barnaby's sucking it like it's the only thing in the world that matters. Barnaby opens further for him, there's absolutely no resistance at all, wet and warm and ready, tongue curling around him, and he can't hold on for much longer when the heat is flooding his body and Barnaby's right there, gripping his hips, and he floods that sweet, wet, reverent mouth with his come.

Barnaby just looks at him, the come trickling down the corner of his lips, debauched and sleepy-eyed and ready for more. The heat is pulsing in their veins, and Barnaby's wrapping himself around Kotetsu, pressing his hardening cock against Kotetsu.

Kotetsu wants to taste Barnaby's cock again but he also wants to part those lips with his tongue, tease them open bit by bit, taste himself in Barnaby's mouth. He wants to kiss Barnaby until he's so gone on sensation that he can't even remember how to talk, but he settles for licking the come off Barnaby's face, then leaning in to kiss him. The heat in Kotetsu's body has lessened to a steady throb instead of a staccato rhythm, and he takes his time with the kiss, gently and slowly deepening it. It doesn't seem to be enough for Barnaby, who leans forward for more, tries to quicken the pace with his tongue.

"You're a very horny bunny, aren't you," Kotetsu murmurs, breaking the kiss, and Barnaby moans.

"Shut - ah - shut up, old man," Barnaby mutters. His face is flushed, and he's looking away, as if he can't bring himself to look at his traitorous body, how it's leaning into the touch of a man he pretends to despise.

Kotetsu looks at Barnaby.

"It's not enough," Barnaby says, and his voice sounds strained, like he's struggling to hold back a desperate plea. "I can't think like this, and it burns, and I need..."

Barnaby tries to force the next sentence through his throat, but gives up on speech, lying on the ground, drawing his knees up to his chest, and the heat in Kotetsu surges up again. He positions himself between Barnaby's legs, and Barnaby puts his long legs up on his shoulders, and Kotetsu thrusts in. Barnaby cries out in pain, and Kotetsu pauses, but Barnaby seems to object even more to Kotetsu stopping, so he carries on, keeping a steady, slow rhythm, and Barnaby's mouth opens in a cry of pleasure, unable to say anything but "yes", "faster", "harder". Barnaby is so tight and hot around him that he can't help himself.

He listens to Barnaby's pleas and moves faster, going deeper, looking for the perfect angle that will get Barnaby's back to arch, get Barnaby to plead him for more. Eventually words fail Barnaby, and the only thing he's vocalising are soft desperate moans, and he knows it won't be long now, his body feels like it's on fire and Barnaby's body is taut, and he thrusts harder into Barnaby, and he can feel Barnaby coming against him just as the heat builds up to its peak, ravaging his body, consuming him.

They lie there for a while, recovering, bodies pressed against each other. Barnaby's eyes are closed, and he's panting with exhaustion, and it's almost tempting to think that it's over. 

But the fire is still there, ready to blaze up at the slightest spark, and right now Kotetsu isn't sure it will ever extinguish itself.


End file.
